Back At Home
by cheekiecharliee
Summary: Stephanie returns to her hometown for the be a star campaign , however when she sees her friends 15 year old son things get a bit more interesting.


Stephanie McMahon was driving around her hometown. The WWE had asked someone to go to Connecticut to do 'be a star campaign' and she couldn't have agreed any faster , she hadn't been to her home town in years because of how hectic her schedule had been lately and when the opportunity arose she grabbed it with both hands. She would finally get to see her childhood friends and her older family relatives who couldn't come out to see her. She pulled in to the high school and stepped out her car , she adjusted her long-sleeved pink and black patterned dress and walked into the school, her black boots making enough sound for people to look her way in awe. She was well-known , obviously, her dad was a billionaire who owned a wrestling company others would dream to have , she quickly signed a few autographs before walking into the principles office. Less than 5 minuets later she stood in front of a full school of children speaking about the be a star campaign , it was something she was passionate about and she wanted to make sure every child knew they had someone to talk to and speak out if anything was upsetting them. She spoke to the school for a full hour before the bell sounded out signalling her to end and with a final goodbye she set off towards her car. On her way back to the car her ringtone blasted from her pocket and she picked it up after seeing it was her friend Sarah.

" hey Steph , heard you were back in town doing a campaign at the school" her friend greeted.

" hey , yeah only for today and I'm back on the road tomorrow"

" oh well that sucks , sorry for asking but you couldn't do me a big favour could you?"

" yeah sure , whatever you need"

"Well Adam has just finished school and I have to work late , could you take him home for me he has a spare key for the house I'll finish work at about 5 maybe earlier" Steph looked at her watch it was half 3 so she wouldn't have to wait too long for her friend.

"yeah , where about is he?" she asked on the phone

"I'll tell him to meet you in the car park , I've got to go thank you bye" the line went dead and Stephanie placed her phone into her car before looking around for Adam.

" STEPH!" she turned round and noticed a boy walking towards her.

"hello?" she replied not recognising him.

" It's me Adam do you not remember me?" Stephanies eyes widened. He had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him , he was 15 years old but he sure as hell didn't look it. He was nearly 6ft already and he had an earring in his left ear , he was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up , he had slackened his tie and his brown hair was covered with a cap.

" Wow you've changed since I last seen you" she finally spoke.

"well yeah , you haven't seen me since I was 9 that was 6 years ago " he pointed out. Steph chuckled before telling him to get in the car. As they were driving to his house he started to play around with the radio.

" Could you please just choose one station" Steph asked and he replied by turning it over again , she took his hand off the radio and quickly let go. She couldn't believe it , she felt a spark as soon as she touched his hand. She couldn't be thinking like that , she went to school with his mother , she was more than twice his age it was wrong to think like that.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked causing her to let out a choked cough

"No I'm single" she replied.

"Really!?"

"yes , why"

"well your fucking hot , I thought you'd have loads of men after you"

" Well thanks , I think" Steph replied a blush creeping on her cheeks glad that they had finally reached the house. She got out the car and locked it following Adam to the front door. He held open the door for her as she walked through and he told her to go in the living room while he got changed. She sat on the sofa and turned the TV on waiting for Sarah to come in or Adam to come downstairs whichever came first , as much as she wanted to deny it she hoped for the latter. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long and Adam came down the stairs with just a pair of sweatpants on , he sat down next to Steph with his chest on show and she couldn't hep but look , she could tell he went to the gym as he had a six-pack and he clearly looked confident in his body.

" So what you watching ?" he asked and she shrugged passing him the remote.

" you choose , there's nothing much on"

" Oh , well I'm pretty sure we can keep ourselves entertained" he spoke with a straight look on his face making her wonder what he meant trying to calm herself down , she knew he probably didn't mean what she thought he meant , what would a young 15-year-old boy want with a 38-year-old woman. Plus there was the whole thing of it being illegal.

"Yeah sure , what would you like to do" she asked carefully.

"Well I would love to fuck you " he said boldly causing her to start to choke on her quick gasp of air "but it's up to you" Steph looked at him and she really wanted to say yes but she knew it was wrong.

"Adam , your only 15 it would be illegal"

"I didn't hear you say no" he smiled at her , his dimples on show. " plus no one would have to know , could be our little secret" he slowly stroked her leg and she looked at his hand then back at his face.

"but-" he quickly moved forward attaching his lips to her neck causing her forget what she was about to say. He licked and sucked making her let out little gasps and that's all it took for her to give in , she pushed him back and smiled at him before taking his hand.

"Okay , show me your room". He quickly stood almost dragging her upstairs to his bedroom and he locked the door behind them. She gave him a sly smile before pulled him closer and placing her lips on his. He hungrily kissed back and she sucked on his bottom lip asking for entrance and their tongues tangled together. He pulled on her hair causing her to let out a load moan and he pushed her back onto the bed crawling towards her kneeling between her legs. He lifted up the bottom off dress and groaned as he realised she had went commando and he had a perfect view of her pink flesh, In seconds he dived in placing his tongue against her clit and twirling it around before lightly sucking , she let out a sharp gasp and pulled on his hair as she closed her eyes. He added a finger to his movements which made her let out a strangled cry , she was feeling overwhelmed she hadn't had sex in a long time she forgot how much she missed it. He added another finger curling his tongue in the right place and she raised her hands holding the headboard behind her as her orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed out his name.

"Don't worry babe that was just the beginning " he smirked at her. She nodded her head before swapping places so she was on top.

"Oh , I know it was" she replied before taking off his bottoms and boxers. She licked her lips slowly lowering her head and licked the full length of his dick. She took hold of it and wrapped her lips around the end , her tongue teasing the slit. She slowly took more into her mouth and before long she was deep throating him making him shout out in pleasure.

"Fuck Steph! just like that" Adam said taking a handful of her hair as she moaned around him. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge so he let out a growl and gently pushed her off before swapping their positions again so he was back on top. He kissed his way up her thighs and each one gave her a shiver , she started squirming giving out a noise of frustration.

"Just fuck me already , will you?"

"Don't need to be told twice" Adam replied as he lined himself up against her entrance and slowly eased himself into her letting out a soft moan at the warm tightness that surrounded him. He slowly started to thrust before he picked up the pace and she called out a string of curse words feeling herself about to cum again , however she felt him pull out and she couldn't stop the disappointed whine she let out.

"What did you stop for?"

"Because I want to see you ride me" he gave her a smirk before laying on his back signalling her to get on top. She gave him a sly grin in response and crawled on top of him slowly pumping his dick before lowering herself onto him. As soon as she felt comfortable she bounced on his dick with her hands on his chest , he matched her thrusts repeatedly hitting the perfect spot and she threw her head back letting out a long moan coming for the second time to which Adam came a few seconds after. Once they came down from their high Stephanie rolled off him and let out a happy sigh.

"Wow" she chuckled and he nodded before giving her a soft kiss.

" I know , you're fucking amazing" Steph blushed and was about to speak before she heard keys opening the door downstairs. She quickly jumped up pulling her dress down and putting her boots back on before checking herself in the mirror smoothing down her hair. She gave Adam another quick kiss before walking to the door.

"Until next time babe " she said with a wink before leaving the room and joining her friend downstairs. She sat in the kitchen with Sarah catching up with each others lives and as much as she wanted to feel guilty for fucking her friend's 15-year-old son , She couldn't and as he walked past them secretly touching her ass she couldn't wait to do it again.

A/N This was a request from jeremycrawford27 hope this was what you wanted . It's the first time I've ever wrote something like this so sorry if it's not very good.


End file.
